Toxin
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Hikage the snake, Katsuragi the prey. (Oneshot, Prompt: Blood & Poison. Hebijo is quite sadistic.)


**Prompt: Blood & Poison.**

**(You could call this to be a one-shot AU where the bad ninjas of this world are reaaaally fucked up and are superior to the good ninjas. Also, Katsuragi is OOC in this.)**

* * *

.

.

She struts around with no emotions. There's crimson dropping from every inch and curve of her daggers; scarlet on her boots and curved hips and on the exposed upper-part of her ample chest.

The liquid smells like metal, and not the type of metal-smell her daggers have when she's sharpening them with rocks she finds on the street, or the type of metal-smell from weapons others throw at her.

No, it's an almost sweet-smelling type of metal. The type of smell that makes Hikage lick her lips. The type of smell that makes her blood tingle. The type of smell that makes the snake inside of her hiss out it tongue and slowly curl around.

Delicious. So appetizing. So scrumptious.

The best part? Not a single piece of it is hers. She may of had the "paintbrush" that got the irregular shapes of scarlet unto her, but she herself did not shed it.

Well, not that it was too hard to guess the splatter if plasma was for others—her eyes and smiles and laughter and soul might've been dark and almost empty-like, but even they couldn't produce such a large amount of red.

The first one she took down was a brown-haired female. Wishy-washy and telling her she was dull-looking in the eyes and a monster created by the cruelty of red-light districts that needed to be stopped. She got many types of swordsmanship to throw at her.

(She wouldn't say that she didn't go too far when she dug her dagger deep into the female's eyes, wanting to find the light in that good kunoichi's eyes that she thought _Hikage_ didn't also possess.)

The second one was another female. She, unlike the first, had black long hair and was a ninja before she was a person trying to negotiate. Hikage was almost caught off guard at the other female's speed as said female darted forward with a skinny katana.

(Sadly for Hikage's opponent, telling the other teammates to "just let her and I fight, I can handle this!" looked foolish in hindsight when Hikage had a good ass time slicing her neck as if it were a ribbon. Hikage's boot were covered in red due to this enemy.)

The third one tried to poison Hikage, shooting at her hips with arrows—from an umbrella—full of green venom, saying she had a illogical mindset of killing others just to "get away from her past of being used up," or so the hit-list hook in the eye-patched girl's right hand probably stated.

(She wouldn't say that she didn't feel anything triumphant when she managed to capture all the arrows, absorb their toxins, and throw them back at rapid speeds, eyeing the silver-pigtail's body fall apart and splattered red unto Hikage's hips and chest.)

The fourth one is pink-haired and even stupider than the first. She tried to jump and scream that Hikage has to be stopped, but it's hard to take the girl seriously when she's dressed like a middle-schooler and talks like an elementary-schooler.

(When Hikage simply strikes at her heart, there's no fun nor relief when the girl's body hits the ground.)

There was only one left. A girl. She seemed to be the same age as Hikage and the long black-haired girl of the four slain teammates, and yet she shook and she shook and she shook.

_(The girl's blonde locks somehow reminds Hikage of sunflowers, but Hikage brushes it off.)_

Hikage smiles. She likes her prey to have a fight, but who's to say that a snake can't adapt to the more uncommon circumstances of their future food?

Hikage licks one her many daggers slowly, swaying her hips and walking towards the trembling kunoichi in front of her. She doesn't know why, but this one...this one seems like a _keeper._

She cups her chin. Slowly backs the girl into the brick wall of the alleyway. Licks her neck and slowly travels her pink tongue lower and lower and lower and lower until she reached the start of two sizable breasts.

She quickly drags her bloodstain knife up, inwardly (she supposed) "smirking" at the way the girl's bra went pop! and at the way the girl shrieks. Shakes. Shouts.

Hikage's hands go and softly cup at the neck of the girl. Her topaz orbs, occupied by small-pupils and surprisingly wild for once, lock a trance at the girl's emerald orbs.

_(Momentarily, Hikage remembers a woman with similar-looking eyes, but she puts her thoughts to the side.)_

As if Hikage were a hypnotic snake, the other girl stops shaking and just submits. Hikage licks her lips. Finally, something for her to somewhat make her feel alive.

The yellow-eyed kunoichi moves upward and locks her lips with the blonde, pulling at her long pale-blonde tresses. Hikage transmits purple liquid from the inner parts of herself into her mouth and then into the girl's mouth.

Before Hikage knows it, the girl is left sliding down the wall and half-naked but alive and Hikage is on the other wall of the halleyway.

_(It almost makes Hikage recall when she was once with her back to the wall and a man not getting **offoffoff** her until the saviour woman with a sunflower tattoo and green orbs killed the man, but Hikage shakes it off her mind.)_

Hikage smirks, and it's actually one with passion. A tad sadistic on her part, but it still counts.

The girl frowns, cupping her neck and glares and tries not to cry. Hikage asks for her name, and when the short-haired female finds out what it is, she laughs when the girl gets up and struts her way to Hikage.

Hikage grins as she pulls out a clean knife. Katsuragi's suddenly void blue eyes are staring right at her. Katsuragi sways her hips. Katsuragi gives a dull smile. Katsuragi bows down.

"You are my _master,_ Hikage."

(It reminds her of when Hikage herself was forced to learn how to sway her hips and was to politely and sweetly answer to every request from pockets-filled-to-the-brim men before that woman took her in as her own, but Hikage acts like she doesn't know why.)

Hikage smiles. Even though she supposes she feels a tad guilty and her mind is telling her _"You're a terrible person no wonder no gang wanted to take you after that woman died,"_ she smiles.

It's not a fake one, too, and as Hikage orders the blonde to get up and Hikage fixes the girl's outfit and tells her stuff like _"I'll show the other Hebijo girls you soon,"_ and _"I wonder what outfit a pet like you should have,"_ Hikage almost wants to ask herself:

_You do know you are controlling and ruining another person's life just as those men used to control and ruin your life, right?_

But Hikage doesn't answer, because there are no emotions inside of her as she must remind herself, and thus there are no such things as "pity" or "guilt" or _"Hinata would be rolling in her grave at you"_ as Hikage summons herself and Katsuragi out of the alleyway.

(It felt uncomfortable because she was leaving the very same alleyway where the only person who gave a damn about Hikage was found by said girl, cut and bruised and bloody and dead _and mom wake up please don't be done for and stop bleeding redredredred—)_

Hikage eyes Hebijo when both she and her new toy arrive, Katsuragi on her left and the imaginative mass of self-disgust to her right, and the girl with the inner-snake frowns.

She may of gotten a solid A (and maybe two days free from being forced to semi-drown freshman who need to learn how to subdue in water) for taking down an elite ninja group, but there is one thing that won't change:

Hikage is true to her name, and the metallic-smelling red that drips from her breasts to her hips to her boots proves this.

Always in the dark, never trying to see the sunlight—and if she happens to cross paths with such brightness, she must bring others down into the merciless grips of the shadows.

_(The way of the Hebijo kunoichi.)_

_._

_._

* * *

**Ending AN: Let's pretend Hikage can do more stuff with her poison that goes beyond, well, poisoning.**

**(Im a tad tired, so I'll fix this up tomorrow. Ciao!)**


End file.
